Lust
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Ambos, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que en el momento sintieron. Dos años de abstinencia para uno... Una sorpresa para el otro.


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama; la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Lust.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más Señor?

-Bueno… Ya que lo mencionas…-le dijo con un tono lascivo.

-Estoy a sus servicios, usted dirá.-contestó el otro arrodillándose frente a él y tratando de ignorar el extraño tono de voz en él.

-Te quiero a ti, en mi cama… Ahora.-dijo con su tranquilidad inigualable.

El aludido alzó la cabeza; completamente sorprendido.

Vamos… ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Sí, quizás él había entendido mal las palabras de su superior y ahora se estaba haciendo ideas un tanto sexuales y no aptas para menores. Le miró confundido y el rostro impasible de su superior, Rivaille Levi; le hacía dudar de la petición que creyó él haber escuchado.

-Lo siento Cabo Rivaille.- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos.- Creo, que no escuché bien…

-Oh…-murmuró divertido, pero con su siempre inexpresiva cara.- ¿Qué escuchó soldado Jaeger?

-Bueno…-bajó la mirada y colocó sus manos atrás, en su espalda.- Qué… U-Usted me quería a mí, en…en s-su cama…-murmuró algo avergonzado por haber escuchado semejante lascivia.

-Eso dije…-le dijo con tranquilidad Rivaille.- ¿Qué esperas, Eren? Mi cama es fría así que apúrate…-le dijo desatándose su característico pañuelo del cuello.

Lo que Eren Jaeger escuchaba no concordaba con lo que veía: Es cierto, Rivaille se había quitado el pañuelo, pero hasta ahí, su rostro seguía igual de impasible; sin expresión alguna y no había señales de que él tenía que ir a la cama de su superior.

Observó con cuidado la habitación pulcramente cuidada. De verdad, eran ciertos los rumores que corrían entorno al Cabo Rivaille; un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza y, aquella habitación era la prueba fidedigna de aquello. Entró con cuidado y observó con detenimiento todo: Solo era una cama sencilla; una mesa en donde había una lámpara, un bolígrafo y unos cuántos libros y una silla. Era todo lo que había en esa habitación pero cabía destacar que cada rincón de ella, estaba completamente libre de polvo y basura.

-¿Me obligarás Eren?-le preguntó colocando su pañuelo y su saco en la silla.

-N-No…-tartamudeó el castaño.

Entró con cuidado a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó con paso inseguro y miró a Rivaille a los ojos. El mayor, le miraba con un brillo distinto en los ojos y pudo jurar por un momento que una sonrisa fugaz se coló por entre sus labios.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?-preguntó ahora con algo de temor.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando?-le preguntó.

-N-No… Pero…

No me gusta que pongas resistencia, Eren…-le dijo caminando hacia él.-… Llevas así más de dos años; dos años poniendo resistencia… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

¿Dos años? Esperen… ¿Dos años de qué? Se preguntaba el joven Eren. Miró confundido a su superior y logró divisar esa mirada, esa mirada a la que muchos les tenían miedo, porque solo la dedicaba cuándo mataba a todos los titanes habidos y por haber por su camino: Determinación.

-N-No sé de qué habla… Per-

No logró terminar la frase, porque Rivaille, le había atacado dejándolo noqueado por completo.

.

.

.

Placer.

Sentir.

Calor.

Excitación…

Eso era lo que Eren Jaeger sentía en su cuerpo. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, confundido por las miles de sensaciones y emociones que comenzaban a recorrer cuerpo y mente. Por escasos segundos se encontró norteado, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacía; pero recordó todo de golpe cuándo logró ver al Cabo Rivaille sobre él sentado a horcajadas. Asustado trató de ponerse de pie, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, qué, al intentarlo las manos fueron imposibilitadas por unas grandes y frías cadenas que lo tenían afianzado a la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Por qué estoy encadenado?-preguntó.

-Porque pensabas escapar.-le contestó Rivaille.

-Pero…

Volvió a sentir ese éxtasis e involuntariamente gimió. Fue un gemido tan sutil pero tan audible que se sonrojó por completo. ¿Por qué había gemido, en primer lugar? Se preguntaba asustado Eren.

De nuevo, sintió pero ahora con mayor intensidad el estímulo y su gemido fue más fuerte.

Bajo la vista asustado y logró ver cómo Rivaille, le hacía una felación con una maestría increíble. Fue entonces que su cerebro y cuerpo hicieron "clic" y todo él se estremeció ante las caricias húmedas que el mayor le regalaba. Las piernas las contorsionaba de tal forma que algunas veces hacían más profundas o más lentas las lamidas que Rivaille le daba en esa parte tan íntima y sensible que todo hombre podía tener.

-¡Ri-Rivaille!-gemía sin piedad.

Alzó la vista y le miró. Los ojos de Levi eran distintos; negros cómo el carbón, pero en ellos había un brillo especial y que; no había de negar Eren, le excito aún más: Lujuria. Lamió y succionó una última vez y se colocó de rodillas para encarar al otro chico.

-¿Qué pasa?...-le dijo con tranquilidad.

-P-Porque… ¿Por qué lo h-hace?

-Me gustas, te deseo, te quiero…-le dijo con sencillez.- Desde hace dos años me haces sufrir…

-Pero…

-Llámame Levi… Eren.

-Ri…-se corrigió y avergonzado agregó.- Levi…Y-Yo…

Fue el único motivo que necesito el urgido Cabo Rivaille para seguir con su tarea de felación. Es cierto, desde hace dos años deseaba intensamente a ese chico, pero tenía que contenerse porque era menor de edad… En ese entonces. Ahora era un adulto hecho y derecho y bueno… ¿Por qué no regalarle algo por su paso a la adultez? Sabía que era jugar sucio, además de que el chico le tenía en consideración muy grande y lo admiraba de sobre manera… Se aprovechó de ello para atraerlo aquí y…

"Si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo hará…"le dijo una voz.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón.

Si Levi no hacía suyo a Eren, alguien más vivo que él lo haría. Y eso, le molestaría mucho... Bastante.

Así que, mejor mal paso darle prisa. O algo así.

Así que se dedicó a lamer, succionar, chupar, mordisquear y tragar toda la semilla que Eren le regalaba. Además de que debía de agregar que; aquellos gemidos, los movimientos inconscientes de las caderas de él eran un regalo que ni él mismo pensó en tener.

Pero eso ya no le bastaba, Levi necesitaba más; deseaba más, así que; se aventuró a tocar un poco más.

Eren fue consciente de cómo ahora el lujurioso cabo Rivaille, comenzaba a despojarse por completo de su ropa y de cómo él no podía soltarse con facilidad de aquellas estúpidas cadenas. Sin piedad y sin rodeos Eren fue despojado de la poca ropa que le quedaba, y quedó completamente excitado y a la merced de Levi. Se sonrojó al ver su prominente erección y al ver cómo palpitaba la de Levi bajo su ropa interior oscura. Se estremeció al pensar esas cosas.

No, él no debía, no debía…

¿Cierto?

-Deja de pensar ya Eren…-le dijo Levi con voz ronca. Eren se estremeció. Jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en él y… Le gustó.

Y bueno… sin más preámbulos, Levi tomó de las caderas a Eren, lo giró bruscamente y se quitó lo último de ropa, Eren pegó un gritito bajo por la repentina brusquedad de su superior… Acaso… ¿Acaso? No, no, no… ¿Verdad?

-Sé mío Eren…-le susurró al oído.

-S-sí…

¡NO! Se supone que tenía que decir que no… ¿Por qué su mente, boca y cuerpo no estaban conectados? Sintió cómo dos dedos intrusos se colaban por su pequeño y virginal orificio; gritó. Porque Levi no tuvo tacto al hacerlo, se percató del dolor que le produjo al chico y trató de ir con mayor cuidado… Pero le hervía la sangre por jodérselo ahora mismo sin ningún miramiento. Aun así decidió ir con más cuidado. Estímulo lo más que pudo y dilató sobre todo aquel virginal orificio que sería el primero en probar.

Una vez bien estimulado, Eren notó cómo Levi acercaba poco a poco su miembro, erecto, duro y húmedo. Extrañamente sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Cómo estaba acomodado de una forma algo extraña (Gracias a la brusquedad de Levi) no podía moverse con facilidad y tenía parcialmente la vista de todo ello. Y lo sintió.

Sintió cómo algo grande, grueso, duro y húmedo entraba en él. Se mordió los labios para no gritar y levantar sospechas; creyó que se partiría en dos, pero después de ese pequeño lapso de dolor, una increíble sensación de placer le inundo, que por un momento creyó que se volvería loco. Levi tenía por primera vez el rostro sonrojado y estaba concentrado en ello a más no poder. Cuándo por fin entró por completo en el cuerpo de Eren, se quedó estático unos minutos esperando a que el chico se acostumbrará a su nuevo inquilino.

-T-Tan… E-Estrecho…-susurró con voz gruesa y cargada de pasión.

-Ah… L-Levi…-gimió Eren al sentir un poco más placer que dolor.- M-Muévete…

Pensó en decirle que él era el que daba las órdenes, pero decidió ceder ante el placer de ambos. Comenzó a mover paulatinamente sus caderas; y a embestirlo con fuerza, se escuchaba claramente el choque de pieles y los gemidos que uno sacaba y el otro trataba de disimular con gruñidos.

Los dos se dejaron llevar.

Llegó un momento en el que a Eren tuvo que quitarle las cadenas para poder tener sexo con mayor comodidad. Ambos lo disfrutaron al máximo. Eren olvidó el hecho de que eran superior y sirviente, Levi se dejó arrastrar por sus más bajas pasiones…

Ambos, cedieron a la lujuria.

* * *

_¡Buenas!_

_No sé en que horario me has de estar leyendo, wherever~ xD_

_Eh decidido entrar al mundo del Fandom con SNK en el ámbito Yaoi... Bueno, eh de decir que es un pedido este fic, así que... Aquí está._

_No soy buena con ello y espero solo sea de digerible lectura. Me inspiré en una canción de 30 STM 3 *-* ¿Qué más? Feu algo muy precipitado, no sé si es bueno, cómo sea, ¡Cumplí!_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
